


Reflections: Alistar

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Series: Snippets [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Hatred, Past Abuse, Rage, Revenge, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: Alistar is mad. He's raging mad. And he wants to kill.





	Reflections: Alistar

“Can’t we talk about this?” The blonde Demancian yelped.  
  
“ _No!_ ” Alistar bellowed, and he snorted. Disgust filled him, every inch of his body raged at the sight of her. Lux smelled like sex and Darius. He swung another punch at the young woman in front of him. She jumped back, narrowly dodging his fist. His left hoof dug deep into the soft turf. The Demacian held up both arms in a ‘please don’t hurt me’ gesture. Her blue eyes locked onto his, and she gulped. He snorted louder, the memories of the arena rising up in his mind. Draven ran it now, and Draven’s brother was Darius. Lux smelled like the arena. With the smells came more rage. Both of his hands balled tightly. Grass and dirt flying out behind him in a wide spray as he charged her, head lowered.  
  
“Alistar! Please! Hear me out!” Her words didn’t register and he raced towards her. His horns aimed for her heart. That heart which loved a Noxian. Alistar stumbled. Lux wasn’t in front of him! She had vanished before he could ram his head into her body. Spit and froth formed at his mouth. Mages were scum, like Noxians. Lux, that traitorous bitch, was now over a dozen feet away, off to the right.  
  
“You smell of Noxus! Of the Blood Brothers! You smell like _death_!” Alistar screamed and his head tilted skyward. “ _RAAAAAAAAAH!!_ You shall get no mercy like I was given none!”  
  
Alistar shifted on his hooves, his position changed, and he charged Lux. The earth thundered beneath him, a cloud of dust behind him. His eyes locked on hers and saw sorrow in those blue orbs. He picked up the pace, his horns lowered right at her. Before he could ram into her, killing her for loving a Noxian, she vanished again. She didn’t reappear. He stumbled, and crashed forward, no fleshy human body target to slow him down as anticipated. His body slides forward, the turf under him dragged under his body. Finally, he stopped, over a hundred feet in front of where Lux had been. His pride hurt more than the wounds he picked up. Noxians were a pox, and they all needed to be killed. Those who supported them, even if they were Demancian nobility, would die. Only then would his rage be sated, and his mind finds peace. Lux would die for loving the Hand of Noxus, he swore it.


End file.
